Imán
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - Ranma...- susurró con los ojos cerrados, aun sintiéndose intranquila - no te preocupes, luego de esto recordaré todo, y lo seguiré manteniendo, es una promesa-


Los personajes no son míos, etc...

.-.-.-.-

Imán

\- Akane... ¿qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Kasumi al verla escondida detrás de la mesa de la cocina

\- aaa... nada ...- contestó nerviosa, Kasumi la miró tratando de descubrir que ocultaba pero como tenía prisa por irse lo dejó pasar

\- bueno... ya que te encuentro, aprovecho para despedirme, regreso en tres días- Akane se levantó de su posición en el suelo poniéndose de pie

\- si, espero que la pases bien en la boda de tu amiga, y... ¿tía Nodoka a que hora regresa de sus clases de repostería?-

\- mmm... como en una hora más o menos-

\- ¿y papá y tío Genma de su ronda por el vecindario?- insistió

\- pues yo creo que después de la las diez, porque luego de su ronda se iban a ir con otros vecinos a convivir, me parece que al Neko Haten-

\- aaa... ya... ¿y de casualidad Nabiki no ira a volver de la universidad?-

\- pero que dices Akane, si estamos a jueves, sabes que Nabiki solo viene los fines de semana... ¿qué pasa Akane? ¿te da miedo quedarte sola?, porque si es así no te preocupes, Ranma ha de andar por ahí- dijo con un poco de gracia

\- no... no... jeje... estoy bien solo preguntaba... pero por si las dudas... si llegas a ver a Ranma dile que no me has visto ¿si?-

\- ¿acaso pelearon?- preocupada le tocó el hombro

\- no... o bueno si... aaa... no te preocupes voy a estar bien, ve sin pendiente hermana- en ese momento sonó el claxon de un auto

\- ¡oh! ¡ya llegó mi taxi! te quiero hermana- luego de eso se fue presurosa, Akane la siguió hasta la salida de la propiedad, y la despidió con la mano.

La muchacha al quedar sola, volvió a poner sus sentidos alerta, camino con cuidado de regreso a la casa, estaba por llegar a la entrada cuando una figura bien conocida cayó de un salto frente a ella

\- ¡ah!- gritó del susto

\- así que nos hemos quedado solos- dijo lento y con una sonrisa en el rostro - que bien ¿no?- dijo acercándose

\- Ranma... tienes que controlarte... recuerda quien eres... -

\- lo importante no es quien soy yo, sino quien eres tú-

\- ¡pues yo soy la chica que si te acercas te dará tu merecido!- le gritó retrocediendo

\- hace rato no decías lo mismo- entraron en la casa como presa y cazador

\- mira Ranma, hace rato, yo no sabía que era un hechizo de Shampoo, este no eres tú, tú no harías estas cosas-

\- ya te dije que el hechizo lo pone clarito, estoy haciendo los deseos ocultos de mi corazón, también te lo había dicho- la acorraló contra una pared cercana a las escaleras

\- no... no podemos estar seguros...- más nerviosa no podía estar - hay que ir con Shampoo... y...-

\- shhh... no tiene caso...- dijo pegando casi sus labios a los suyos - no hay cura, el efecto se pasa solo después de tres días

\- yo... yo...- ella tampoco podía resistir ya la tentación

\- te amo Akane-

\- y yo... yo...- la chica indecisa no quería ceder, porque después de que se le fuera el efecto ¿qué pasaría?, él adivinando sus pensamientos dijo

\- yo sé lo que sientes... de no ser así...- la besó rápido antes de continuar - ya me habrías mandado a volar- volvió a besarla, esta vez más lento, luego de algunos minutos se separaron para tomar aire

\- Ranma...- susurró con los ojos cerrados, aun sintiéndose intranquila

\- no te preocupes, luego de esto recordaré todo, y lo seguiré manteniendo, es una promesa- le recalcó antes de tomarla en brazos y subir con ella a la segunda planta, a Akane no pareció importarle ya si era hechizo o no, ya que ella fue quien se estiró para alcanzar nuevamente sus labios

.-.-.-

A unas manzanas de ahí, un grupo de hombre llegaban al Neko Haten

\- ¡oh no! ¡pero que mala suerte! ¡esta cerrado!- dijo un hombre alto y barbón

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó otro

\- hay un lugar cerca de aquí que también vende ramen, no esta mal-

\- pues vamos entonces- contestó otro.

Soun y Genma se quedaron por un momento en la entrada del lugar leyendo el cartel pegado en la puerta

\- con razón esos locos no habían molestado-

\- si ya lo veo Saotome... así que el restaurante esta en reparaciones y estará listo dentro de dos semanas más-

\- si, bueno, habrá que seguir aprovechando esta tranquilidad- dijo Genma y le hizo un gesto a Tendo para alcanzar al resto de vecinos.

En aquel solitario lugar, el cartel hace ya una semana colgado, se balanceó un poco por el viento.

.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora.

Por si no quedo claro, si, Ranma esta mintiendo, no le hicieron absolutamente nada xD.

Gracias por seguir por aquí, saludos a todos

de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
